


Invincible

by AceofSpeight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, M/M, Shadam, Shiro is crushing so hard, adashi, antics, he did it for loooooove, hooligan!shiro, in love!shiro, maybe a lil ooc but Shiro is 16 okay? you think he didn't pull some shit?, this is so cute it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofSpeight/pseuds/AceofSpeight
Summary: Takashi had been known to pull a stunt or two back home—his Aunt Nanase had to give him an earful at least once a month for going out passed curfew and doing something stupid—but stealing from an officer was a pretty step into hooliganism Takashi hadn’t been sure he was willing to take.He was on scholarship for the Garrison, and so he really couldn’t risk his position, not if he wanted to make it, not unless he wanted Aunt Nanase to finally blow out his eardrums for throwing away his future.But something in his 16-year-old heart needed to impress Adam or he would die. He would justdie.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quickly written piece, but I needed something soft and fluffy to counter the salt I'm feeling over Season 7, come join me.

“Takashi,  _ no _ .”

“Takashi,  _ yes _ .”

Adam shoves his hand into his mouth, trying to stifle the noises that will surely be heard if he makes a sound. Takashi can see he’s breathless and probably struggling to breathe. His eyes are tearing up and his body is shaking from exertion.

Takashi smiles an uncharacteristically sharp grin, and drops his hand down, reaching into what is forbidden.

He grabs Iverson’s phone from his bag. Adam makes a hiccup sound and they feel Iverson move above them. Neither of them move a muscle as Iverson shifts his legs, and then lets out a deep breath, settling himself back into his chair.

Takashi mouths, “Go! Go!” and Adam is already darting out as fast and silently as he can from beneath the table. They roll away from the petty officers, barely managing to make it out of the teachers' lounge without being noticed.

Takashi can hardly believe their luck, and he strolls down the hallway next to Adam, shoulders back and head high, trying to relax into the background. They salute a couple officers on their way back to their dorms, but Adam is looking more and more suspicious by the minute. His face his red and Takashi can see a coat of sweat on his upper lip and brow.

He kind of wants to lick it off him. 

Instead, he shakes his head and elbows Adam in the ribs. Adam looks at him with wide brown eyes, and his lips look almost white he’s clasping them so tightly together. Takashi waves his keycard over their door and waves Adam inside, follows him straight after. He shuts the door and Adam  _ pounces _ .

“I can’t believe you fucking did it!” he nearly shouts, throwing his hands in the air and letting out a whoop of wild laughter. He then rushes to the bed and flies on it, burying his face in the pillow and screaming. When he comes up for air, his face is beet red. “Oh my god we’re gonna get  _ expelled _ . Takashi holy cow we’re going to  _ get thrown into the box _ .”

“Aw, come on,” says Takashi, throwing Iverson’s phone in the air and catching it deftly. He can see Adam flinch every time he does it, and it makes him brave. “Where’s your sense of adventure? We’ll reprogram it and put it back on his desk, he’ll never know it.”

Adam grins fiercely and laughs again, showing all of his teeth and his pretty pink tongue inside his mouth. Takashi can feel the heat on the back of his neck begin to rise, but then Adam runs to his computer and plugs in a few external devices.

“We can’t have him tracing it back to us, so let me work on the security a bit before we figure out what we wanna do,” Adam’s still grinning. “Man, I still can’t believe we did it. Who knew you had such magic hands Takashi?”

Takashi thinks there are other things he can use his magic hands for, but now is  _ not the time  _ to be hitting on his best friend. 

Takashi sits down next to him and frowns down at the phone, thinking. “Maybe we can change his ringtone? Something embarrassing, from the 2190s?”

Adam barks out a quick laugh but then shakes his head. “Nah, he can change that too easily, we should think about infecting it with a harmless, but difficult to get rid of, virus.”

“Adam, Adam, Adam,” Takashi says, clicking his tongue. “I thought I was the one with the nefarious ideas?”

“Hey, you just infected me with your shenanigan-anary...ness. I’m just trying to keep up and pass it along.”

“First,” says Takashi, “great word. Second, there’s a lot more where this came from, just you wait.”

Adam lifts a hand to bump Takashi’s fist before diving back into his computer and attaching Iverson’s phone carefully into an insertion docket. Takashi has a chance to admire his profile before immediately turning away. He grabs a rubberband ball and bounces it off the wall, again and again, turning around once in a while to see what progress is being made.

Adam’s hair falls into his eyes a little bit, and his glasses reflect the screen and his coding for whatever virus he’s setting Iverson up with. His tongue is a small pink thing, stuck out slightly between his lips.

Takashi swallows loudly and throws the ball again, making a loud, obnoxious sound. Takashi had been known to pull a stunt or two back home—his Aunt Nanase had to give him an earful at least once a month for going out after curfew and doing something stupid—but stealing from an officer is a pretty step into hooliganism Takashi hadn’t been sure he was willing to take.

He is on scholarship for the Garrison, and so he really couldn’t risk his position, not if he wants to make it, not unless he wants Aunt Nanase to finally blow out his eardrums for throwing away his future.

But something in his 16-year-old heart needs to impress Adam or he'll die. He will just  _ die _ .

And he already makes the top grades, and can’t beat Adam at coding for Shit, so what else can a man do to show off?

Adam’s mouth quirks into a lopsided smile quickly before it falls again. His fingers pause and Takashi waits. Suddenly Adam bursts into a quick laugh again and begins typing furiously.

“Oh you cannot imagine, you cannot believe what I’m about to do,” Adam says, shaking his shoulders in near high-pitched giggles.

Takashi leans over him and tries to figure out what is going on on the screen. “What devilry have you begat?” he asks, and this close to Adam’s hair, he can smell the garrison-issued shampoo that smells like detergent on any other man, but on Adam, man, it just smells like  _ cute boy _ and  _ mint _ and  _ clean _ .

Man, Takashi’s got it bad.

“Oh no, it’s too good to tell,” Adam turns his head and his eyes are shining and his mouth is so close to Takashi he doesn’t think he even needs to imagine what it would be like to drop down a little closer, lay them against his own and — “you gotta wait for it.”

Takashi smiles, sighs, and leans away from Adam. He grabs the ball and hurls it toward the door. It smacks against the metal and ricochets into the bin.

 

* * *

 

Adam does what he does, so now it’s time for Takashi to do what he does. Apparently. Since trying to impress his crush by doing stupid and exhilarating things that could get him expelled or worse from the top space program in the galaxy is what he does now.

I mean,  _ space _ . Who needs it when you have a brown-skinned, sandy-blond haired, bespectacled boy grinning at you like you’re a rockstar for a few minutes? Takashi has his priorities in check.

It’s nearly at curfew so they have to work fast. Takashi tells Adam he should stay behind, but Adam just shakes his head fiercely, not saying a word in the quiet of their hallway. Takashi concedes, and they walk briskly to the officers’ offices. The plan is to stick it back on Iverson’s desk, where he won’t have known it was gone in the first place. Despite that phones were mandated devices crucial for communication and contact within the Garrison, old-timers were still old-timers, and Iverson was one of the most dubious about the thin glass communication devices. 

Iverson preferred the old standard-issue plastic communication handhelds. They fit neatly inside of the palm and didn’t break when one sat on them, even if the design was dated and the technology ancient. They used radio waves, Iverson had lectured to them, and were the only things that would be of any use come the apocalypse.

Or so he rants, virtually almost every day to the cadets. 

Which fit Takashi’s purposes well. Iverson hardly used his new phone, ergo, wouldn’t think it was missing until it’d been restored right back to him. The plan is flawless; all he needs to do now was stop thinking about Adam pressing close to his side and giving him goosebumps and make the drop and wait for Adam’s virus to reveal itself.

But plans made by charmed 16-year-old cadets are hardly ever thought through.

Takashi and Adam make it to Iverson’s office. Adam stands outside on guard, and Takashi quickly places the phone down on Iverson’s desk. He gets distracted for a second, and glances at the photos on the desk, of which there aren’t many. Just a pretty lady with round cheeks and dimples grabbing Iverson by the waist, and another picture of two very fat cats stretched long and wide in a beam of sunlight.

So Iverson is a cat person. Whodathunkit.

Suddenly Adam rushes into the room, waving his hands and running passed the desk to grab Takashi. Takashi, as much as he doesn’t want to admit to himself, might have been a little too eager to let Adam pull him to the ground, wrap his hand around Takashi’s mouth and lay on top of him in his superior officer’s office.

The buzzing noise that comes from having a handsome uniformed cadet plastered over your front in a dark room ceases immediately when he realizes,  _ oh _ those are  _ voices _ .

Deep ones, heading straight for the office.

Of course, Takashi thinks, of course the officers’ aren’t off duty for at least another hour, well after the cadets’ curfew. Wow he should’ve remembered that. How did he get here again, in this exclusive military, space-exploring school? Oh right, best pilot on record. Man, he can’t wait until someone else came along to beat his record, take his mantle from him. Maybe then he can have some breathing room.

Quickly and silently Adam picks up Takashi and shoves him up, making short hand-movements so Takashi can work out their plan of action.

Okay, wait until Iverson rounds the desk, then stay quiet, _stay quiet_ _ for your damn life depends on it Takashi Shirogane. _

Footsteps sound and they sound louder than Takashi’s beating heart, thump, thump, thumping into the office as Adam takes Takashi’s hand and slowly pulls him behind him around the desk, ducking low and staying unseen. Takashi knows his hand is sweaty and it’s probably grossing Adam out, but all he can think right now is,  _ holy shit Adam is holding my hand. _

Iverson pauses and Adam and Takashi freeze like they’ve been shot into space. Takashi can hear Iverson breathing, or god, is that  _ him _ breathing?, and it feels like forever before another step is taken. Adam tugs his hand and now Takashi thinks, maybe he’s forgotten how to breathe, maybe this air expanding in his chest will burst and he’ll fly out of the Garrison like a popped balloon flapping uncontrollably while Iverson watches with his single, judging eye.

Iverson finally rounds his desk. Adam and Takashi stay ducked and squat on the other side, not moving, solid like a stone waiting for its sword’s removal. The sounds of scratching keys on the desk as Iverson pulls them off and into his pocket feels loud enough it should have shaken the earth, and Takashi doesn’t dare look beside him at Adam or he  _ knows _ he’ll die.

Maybe he can do something, maybe he can distract Iverson and send him into shock, into a teensy-weensy coma, maybe Takashi can—

Feet are moving again and Adam whirls around and shoves Takashi back the way they came, to the side of the desk where Iverson stood moments ago. Takashi wants to laugh suddenly, because what is this, a game of musical chairs? Some good old-fashioned hide-and-seek but where the stakes are hide-or-get-your-ass-court-martialed?

Adam fastens his hand over Takashi’s mouth again and Takashi presses Adam’s hand into his lips, begging silently to them they’ll keep him quiet. He can still feel Iverson’s presence in the room, and now he thinks,  _ fuck _ , they’re being toyed with. This is a damn candid camera moment and in five seconds Takashi’s heart is going to explode and his Aunt Nanase is going to shake her head, hands on her hips and say she saw it coming, because what the hell was Takashi thinking mooning over a boy when there was school to attend to, when there were medals to be won—

The lights turn off. The door clicks shut. A lock is turned.

Adam melts into the ground, and Takashi still can’t remember how to breathe.

“Holy,” Takashi barely whispers, “shit.”

It feels good to swear out loud. Oh god, it feels  _ religious _ to swear out loud.

_ They didn’t get caught _ . Holy shit they survived, and Takashi is never doing anything like this again, he’s never risking his neck just so he can pretend he’s a hero and badass and hooligan because it’s so not worth it, he feels like he’s 80 years old and he’s never,  _ ever _ going to do something stupid to impress a boy every again—

Adam slaps a hand to Takashi’s knee and squeezes. “Takashi,” he says, eyes glinting in the minimal light. “Never. Fucking. Again.”

Takashi thinks he falls in love with Adam then.

 

* * *

 

Since the lock was from the inside, Takashi and Adam make no wasted time getting out of Iverson’s office and rushing back to their dorm room. They’re both still high on adrenaline and Takashi still feels heady from Adam’s hand-hold, let’s be fucking honest, so when they get to their room and finally shut the door behind them, Takashi doesn’t think twice about grabbing Adam around the waist and spinning him in a circle.

Adam’s laughing and Takashi’s grinning into his back, squeezing him tight before releasing him back onto the floor.

“We're invincible!” he says before Adam pushes him back, back into the door, back until his heels click against the metal, and then Adam is coming forward, forward with his hands, forward with his chest against Takashi’s, and then those perfect lips are sealed over his, Adam’s glasses are crooked from running into Takashi’s nose, and sandy-blond eyelashes are fluttering against Takashi’s pale cheekbone.

It’s Takashi’s first kiss, and if it took nearly getting a whooping from Iverson and a red mark on his record, it was so,  _ Damn _ , worth it.

Too soon he feels Adam pull away, softly like waking from a dream. Adam looks at him, golden eyes gleaming in the yellow light of their room, and he’s staring at Takashi like he’s never met him. Who is this stranger in my arms? his face seems to ask.

Takashi pulls him back in for an answer.

Invincible.

 

* * *

 

The next day, neither of them can stop beaming and gloating. Takashi can’t stop staring at Adam, wondering how he got so lucky to have the cutest boy he’s known  _ kiss him _ . It’s like winning the lottery but better, since he gets to win the lottery every day and night, because now he can kiss him  _ whenever _ .

Well okay, Takashi concedes, maybe not  _ whenever _ , since romantic involvement is frowned upon, even among the cadets in same ranks. But behind their dorm door? Takashi has plans to kiss Adam within an inch of his life if he’ll let him.

The best part is Takashi will never have to pull such a reckless prank again, not on his  _ life _ . Adam —whodathunkit—had only been trying to impress him too, so now Takashi could give up the hooligan life and settle down. The only shenanigans he wanted to be involved with involved Adam’s hand in his own.

When the bell finally rings and Takashi is forced to attention at the front of the room, Iverson looks cranky as ever in front of the class. Takashi takes an idle moment to wonder if maybe Adam’s prank has already been administered, but with a quick look to his friend—buddy? Pal? Boyfriend? Whoa slow down there Shirogane—and seeing Adam’s quick headshake informs him the best was yet to come.

They don’t have to wait long.

About five minutes into the class, Iverson receives an alert on his phone. He rants on to the class, continuing his talk about the underground trains and roads that led from the Garrison to several cargo-holds within the several-mile radius of the campus, built back in 2065 during the Third World War, blah blah, and he taps his phone to delete the notification absentmindedly.

“ _ Never gonna give you up~”  _ croons the phone, and the entire class goes still from shock.

It is a song so old it's practically a piece of history on its own. It sings out from Iverson’s phone, as Iverson slams his fist on the phone to shut it up.

It starts playing  _ louder _ . And louder, and LOUDER.

Everytime Iverson touches the phone the volume increases, until it finally reaches a decibal the students’ laughter can barely be heard over it.

“Jesus Christ!” shouts Iverson, turningplum-purplee under his cap. “What in the hell’s blazes has happened to this thing! Goddamn satellites! Goddamnit!”

Takashi dares to shoot a glance at Adam, who covers his hand over his mouth and quivers from laughter. Takashi sends him a wink and Adam sends a two-thousand kilowatt smile his way.

Takashi will wait until they’re out of class, until they’re back in the dorms and behind their closed door to plant a kiss onto him and laugh into his arms, but for now, the sailing glory of completing an historic Rick Roll on an accomplished officer of the Galaxy Garrison is all right with him. And if the song feels poetic to the moment? Well, that's just an added benefit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
